


Marriage Of Convenience

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome, the Shikon miko, was married to Thor Odinson as a political ploy to bond both worlds. Both knew it was a marriage in nothing but words yet they were civil about it. Yet things change when he brings his lover to Asgard and then the attacks on Midgard, her home, begin. She is once again called on and stands by her husband's side, his gaze ever on his human lover. Can a marriage of convenience really work when all it does is hurt those involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bright blue eyes sparkled as they looked over the golden city of Asgard, she had heard of it in tales. Yet to see it was breathtaking, it sparkled and shined in the light, as if knowing it was being watched.

"It's...amazing." Her voice was breathless as she turned to her companion. He stood, towering a head taller than her, dressed in armor of silver and black, a thick red cloak displayed his station.

He was Thor Odinson, king of Asgard.

"It will be your home, if you so wish it." His voice was low and soft. Something so unusual for the usually brash loud man. Yet upon her very words hung the balance of all Midgardian and Asgardian dealings.

Should she agree to the proposed deal their worlds would be joined, linked forever more. Should she refuse...then things would be even more tenses. Loki's actions were still fresh in the minds of those who ruled Midgard.

This was their olive branch, so to speak.

Delicate black brows furrowed, a small frown worming onto normally smiling pink lips. Once again the world, no two worlds, rested upon her shoulders. Yet again her powers had gotten her in a sticky situation...

Not long after the 'New York' incident S.H.I.E.L.D had come a knocking, even though she was supposed to be Japan's well best kept secret...the Japanese were known for their pride. She had no doubt someone blabbed about her, no doubting saying had the invasion occurred in Japan she would have dealt with it single handedly.

She could fell gods, what were aliens under a God's control?

Long story short?

She was sent off to Asgard as an 'ambassador' of Midgard...and now it was proposed that they forever join the two worlds by the most basic yet bonding of things.

A marriage.

It was all a farce, everyone knew it yet they all played their roles correctly.

Thor was a nice enough man, honorable, caring...there were worse men she could be tied to. Much worse, she knew while they would be married not out of love but political tactics that given time, she could learn to love him.

At the very least she knew she would care deeply for him, it was her nature.

He also seemed like the kind of man who would try to do the same... Politically the marriage would be a blessing, it would open trade talks and regular transportation between the two worlds...

Both worlds could learn a lot from each other...it would spawn a 'golden age' so to speak. The pros having been drilled into her head by her superiors before her trip to the mythical land.

With a sigh, her mind finally made up she smiled brightly up at the man that was to be her husband. "I would love to marry you Thor Odinson."

He smiled brightly, pulling her into his arms, excited about the idea of once again being able to travel to both worlds unhindered.

"I thank you Kagome Higurashi and I pledge that you I shall protect you always and that you shall stand as my equal in all matters! Now come lets us go tell the All Father the joyous news!" She could only laugh, swept up in the excitement and joy flowing from the man that would one day worm his way into her heart and unknowingly tear it apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Word of their joining spread through Asgard like wildfire, many a party sprung up to celebrate. She herself had been dragged to a few by Sif, her bodyguard and friend, while she was not one for drinking who was she to rain on such merriment?

"Then what does the bloke do? He throws his hammer in one mighty swing and bam! It overshoots and slams into a tree!" She laughed as she listened to the tales of her husband to be as a youth. He was still very much the same young boy at heart.

Yet as she sat in the large ornate room full of friends reminiscing on their shared past she couldn't help but to feel a bit out of place. While she was excited to live in such an enchanting place she still missed her homeland.

How her powers longed for the calming and ever loving feeling of Midgard...she hoped that Asgard would be just as accepting as her homeland had been. She had taken and given energy to the very land itself when she lived there.

As if sensing her thoughts she felt a rush of power reach out and tap her own, she could only smile as the very will of Asgard ran over her. While she would always long for her home, Asgard was more than willing to give her a new place to call home.

"Kagome are you okay?" She blinked out of her thoughts and gave the usually gruff female warrior a smile. She hated when people worried about her.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I might have to call it a night." She laughed at the boos and groans of dissapoint from her fellow party goers. She calmly stood up and gave them all a smile.

"I'm sorry guys, but I do have a wedding to plan!" She laughed as they all grinned and made her way out of the large room, waving to those who were still sober enough to sit up.

Sif could only smile, her own buzz breaking as the cool night air hit her flushed skin. Her gaze on the happy young woman next to her, she had not been impressed upon their first meeting, how was this slip of a girl supposed to fell Gods?

Yet after seeing her hold her own in a bout against Thor himself she had been impressed. Unlike Thor who ran head first into battle she stayed back, observed and then chose her moves. Not one movement was unplanned or did not have a cause. She reminded her of Loki, she frowned at the foul taste that flooded her mouth.

She quickly shook off her thoughts and elbowed Kagome in the side. "So, you're going to be the new All Mother eh?" They both laughed, it was hard to picture her as the kind and all knowing All Mother.

"I'll settle for All Sister? I'm a bit too young to be a mother no?" Sif could only shake her head, while she had once held feelings for Thor they had passed. She was glad though that it was Kagome that he would wed and not  _someone_  else.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had just made it to her room, pulling off her ornate golden dress in favor of a nice light sleeping gown when there was a knock at her door. Thinking it was Sif trying to get her to go to yet another party she smiled as she pulled the doors open.

"Sif, I'm tired we can always go to more parties tomorrow...oh." She flushed as she met the amused gaze of her fiance. He stood there taking up most of the door frame and she bowed her head.

"My lord, what can I do for?" He rubbed the back of his head and looked around, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"I er...well things are going to be hectic the next few days, Mother is planning a grand wedding, and well we won't get to see each other much and I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to this...for marrying me..." He paused and held out a small velvet box.

He practically shoved it in her hands before backing up a slight flush on his face. The way the light fell on her...it made her white gown almost see through! It stirred things in him it should  _not_.

She was a true beauty, worthy of songs and ballads. None of which he was good at making up, his tutors had been very disappointment at that. No, his power was that of the sword. The power of the tongue lied with Loki. He knew even his estranged brother would be tempted by lady Kagome's beauty.

Her exotic looks made only more desirable by the way the candle light made her skin glow, the way her hair fell in a messy tangle of raven locks to frame her tiny body...the pertness of her breasts and their rosy pink peaks which were semi visible through flimsy material of her night dress- Okay! No, bad Thor...time to 'get the hell out of doge'!

With a flush on his tanned cheeks he bowed his head lightly to her, "Well, goodnight!" She could only blink as he made his way down the hall and shook her head shutting the door behind her.

Men. No matter the species were never going to make any sense to her!

With a giddy feeling she sat on her bed and opened the small box, there inside it was a simple gold chain with a small charm on it. While she didn't know what the engraved words said she was thrilled to receive such a trinket.

It showed he cared.

That he was trying.

Maybe falling for Thor wouldn't be  _that_  hard. She pushed the thought from her mind as she fanned her heating cheeks, okay maybe she had just a wee bit too much to drink at the party. Asgardian mead had a much more powerful kick then mortal alcohol. It was on par with youkai sake! With a carefree shrug, for really who cared if she was a bit drunk she was an adult damnit, she flopped back on her plush bed and let out a content sigh.

Those heavy thoughts could wait for tomorrow, for now she wanted to sleep off her buzz. The only for sure thing that would come with tomorrow was that she would have no hang over, a perk of being a miko whose body pretty much rid itself of anything that would hinder her abilities to protect herself, hang overs included!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Kagome sitting at a table as the All Mother went over details of the upcoming wedding. She herself was lost after gold plates with white napkins and gold napkin rings. She never was one for girly stuff let alone wedding planning.

Instead her slim fingers played with the small charm of the necklace Thor had given her last night.

"Kagome dear are you listening?" She blinked and gave a small giggle as she was put on the spot.

"Er... we were talking about place settings for the plates?" She gave an embarrassed laugh as the All Mother smiled and shook her head.

"No dear, I was asking you what you wanted for you, oh what an adorable necklace!" Kagome could only smile as the All Mother zeroed in on the necklace.

"Thank you, Thor gave it to me last night." She flushed at the knowing glint in the elder woman's eyes.

"Can I read the engraving or is it a secret between you two?" She gushed like a schoolgirl. Kagome merely leaned over so the All Mother could hold the small charm her fingers and read over the engraving.

"Actually I was going to ask someone what that meant...I don't read Asgardian." She gave a small laugh yet paused as the All Mother's mode froze.

"All Mother?" She frowned as the elder woman let the charm slip from her fingers like it had burned her. She placed a worried hand on the All Mother's arm. "Are you okay?"

The All Mother shook her head lightly and forced a smile, as to not worry her daughter to be. She would have a serious talk with her son later...to think he would have given her such a thing! To his would be wife!

While it was not a marriage of love she thought she had raised him better! As worried blue eyes gazed up at her she could only plaster that fake smile on her face.

"It's nothing dear, anyways let us return to planning shall we?" Kagome frowned at the sudden change in topic and would not let it drop.

"What does the engraving mean?" The All Mother didn't even look at her as she answered, much more interested in the papers on the table.

"It means beloved." She knew something was off yet let the subject drop knowing it made her mother in law nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

Her mother in law's unease still weighed heavy on her mind yet she let it slide, focusing instead on the upcoming wedding. Like all girls she had dreamed of the day since she found out what a wedding was. Sadly after she hit fifteen all thoughts of a white June wedding hit the breaks.

She had put all her dreams on hold to fix a mistake she had made with the greatest intentions. She had fancied herself marrying Inuyasha once upon a time, settling down in the past after their journey was done. That dream had died when she realized that while he loved her, he was not in love with her.

He would always be in love with Kikyo. It had hurt, she had thought them destined for each other, a 'love that crossed time and space' yet she had swallowed that bitter pill and still held him close.

Thoughts of him and their other companions were all that kept her sane when she had been trapped in the void with Naraku.

She shivered recalling the cold dark dense space. There was nothing there, nothing but Naraku who had tried to whisper sweet promises of power and corruption into her ear. While she was loath to admit there had been fleeting seconds where she had almost given in, yet at the last moment held strong.

She had been told her time in the void had been only three days, yet it felt like so much more. An entirety locked away in a darkness with a man who wanted nothing more the to corrupt her very soul.

In the end she held fast to her beliefs, her inner light and the battle had been won. She had done it alone, faced her fears and her inner darkness and came out a stronger person. A different person. Gone was the foolish teenager who believed in happily ever afters, her rose tinted glasses had shattered.

Yet she still held onto her beliefs, her inner light and knew that while there was darkness in everyone it was up to them how they handled it. She was no preacher on a soap box, she knew she held darkness but she did not let it take over. She accepted it as part of her and in doing so had come to understand things on a whole new level.

She felt enlightened, which was why even though she laughed and chatted with Sif, planning out a wedding reception to end all wedding receptions, she kept the odd behavior of her mother in law, and anyone she had shown the necklace to, in mind.

There would come a time for confrontation, to find out why everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Until then she was would play the part of blushing bride, and she would enjoy it. She would be selfish and let herself enjoy her wedding, while it was not one of love she knew that she wouldn't have to try very hard to let the man that was to be her husband into her heart.

She just hoped that it wasn't her childish notions of happily ever after fueling it. The last time she had done so, she had been heart broken.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome couldn't recall her last dinner date, and to be honest probably didn't want to because she knew, just knew that it was with Hojo, so as she sat across from Thor, the candle light dancing around the room creating shadows, all she could do was gulp.

They had barely seen each since the night of their engagement, four days ago at the least, so when she had been told that she would be eating with him in his own private dining quarters she felt nervous.

She could tell he was as well. Though he tried to hide it. Normally he would be shoveling food down his throat and be drinking mead by the gallons. Chatting merrily about something or another yet there he sat, back straight, gaze on his plate and silverware in hand.

Talk about awkward.

She let out an internal sigh, she was not used to this formal crap and to be honest didn't like that he was pretending to someone he wasn't, she had met Thor once or twice before on Midgard and she knew this was not him. So why he was pretending to be a proper young man puzzled her. She for damn sure wasn't a proper young lady, so why put on this rouse?

They were behind closed, doors. Alone.

So why put in so much effort? A small voice in the back of her head wondered if he would do so with their marriage? Hope flared in her chest, yet she pushed it down. No use getting her hopes up, it was too soon. Yet she knew it was too late, he had already found a way into her heart, so seeing him so uncomfortable out her on edge.

She set her utensil down and let out a loud sigh. "Thor, this is so not...us." She cracked a smile as he looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes, "I may not know you well enough for us to be getting married in less than a week but I know this isn't you. You haven't touched your mead all night, nor have you really said much."

He sighed, realizing she was not testing him and was generally curious and concerned, as he set down his own utensils and nodded. "Aye, but father-" He paused at the look she gave him slumped down a bit in his chair. She was right, he was so caught up in playing his role of king to be that he did whatever his father asked of him. Having a formal sit down engagement dinner included.

Tradition dictated that they do this, have a formal dinner to discuss her dowry and such. Normally a scribe would be there to take down notes, yet since she was from Midgard there was no dowry, no fee to be paid to her family to marry her.

As such his mother insisted that they just forgo that part and just have diner, get to know each other, his father had been upset, it was not tradition, yet had given in so long as he vowed to be a proper man of his station. No mead, no jokes, no babbling on about his day.

It was easy to see that his bride to be could see through his act. It amazed and frightened him, he had not known her well. He knew of her tales, everyone did, but he did not personally know her. So for her to be able to tell when he was pretending to be something he was not sent a small shiver down his spine.

He knew she had seen a lot, done a lot in her travels, it must have modeled and melded her to be able to figure out certain things, a sixth sense if you would. It would serve her well as a ruler, and he was glad that she was chosen to be his wife, his queen. She would bring much to the table, his lands would flourish.

With a grin he nodded his head and grabbed his mead, planning to tell her all about his day and adventures, loving the way she lit up and flourished under his warm gaze. Maybe this would be easier than he had thought at first. She would no doubt prove to be a close friend, a dear one and it made him happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark blue eyes gazed in the mirror not at all believing the beautiful woman dressed in gold and white staring back from the cool reflective surface was her. This woman was gorgeous, and had a glow about her that was almost visible to the naked eye.

While she knew herself to be semi good looking, for she had attached many suitors in the past, she never thought herself truly beautiful, pretty maybe but never beautiful. Yet as she stood there taking her reflection in she could only blink.

Who was that tall slim woman standing there? Her locks pulled into an intricate updo, a headdress upon her head letting all know her station. That she was a lady of power, dressed in the finest of dresses, cloth so silky smooth it felt like water on her skin, face touched by the barest hints of makeup.

What startled her was her eyes, they were that of a woman who had seen the harshest of things yet still held onto hope. A woman who had known love and heartbreak yet was still willing to try to love again. Her thoughts flickered to her mother, after her father had died she hadn't lost her faith in love and life, she merely squared her shoulders and stepped up to the plate. Her hands had become so worn and her body so tired yet she never lost her smile and the hope in her eyes.

She felt tears gather in her eyes, all her life she had hoped to become even half of the woman her mother was and here she was...and her mother was not there with her. Until the treaty was set in stone, their marriage acknowledged by both worlds, and an heir conceived no other human would be allowed in Midgard.

It had hurt to find out her family could not be there to see her wed, it was a milestone that they should have been there for. Marriage of convenience or not, it was her first and only wedding. In time she would bear Thor a child, they would be a family and the fact that her's would not, could not be there, hurt.

The All Mother smiled as she took in the vision of her daughter in law to be. No, her daughter. She was a sight to see, a goddess. While she had not known her long she had come to care for her dearly, she was a kind, loving young woman her put others before herself. Her agreeing to a marriage simply to help their people merge was proof of that. She had easily wormed her way into her old weary heart and it saddened her to see her look so forlorn on her wedding day. With graceful steps she approached her and placed her hand on her frail shoulder.

"Kagome, you look so beautiful." Her words rang with truth and it made Kagome smile a bit as she blinked back her tears.

"Thanks, I just wish my mother could see me." She gave a sad smile as the All Mother squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"I know dear, I know and I am sorry." Both women shared a look, the look only a woman who had given up so much for the greater good could know. It was in that look that the All Mother saw past the front she put up, and really saw the woman Kagome was and the pain she held from her past and the love she still had to give. It amazed her and it resounded inside her.

She knew her pain on a level that no one else could, a Queen's life was not all peaches and cream it was lonely and repressive, and it was in that instant that she vowed she would do whatever it took for her son to see that Kagome was so much more than a means to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stood there, in front of almost all of Asgard, next to her stood Thor. In front of them stood the All Father, as intimidating as ever as he read over script that had been passed down from generation to generation. Asgardian weddings were so similar in some ways to Midgard ones yet so very different. They had many more traditions and were more flashy and long.

She felt so out of place, yet as she stood next to Thor, his larger body towering over her own small frame, she felt safe. Protected. Something she hadn't truly felt since being with Inuyasha.

She tried to steel her heart and thoughts, she could not feel this, should not even bring Inuyasha into the equation, what if by doing so she projected the feelings she once had for her first love onto Thor? As soon as the thought occurred to her it was gone, she was not desperate or disillusioned enough to let that happen. She knew first hand the pain of having one's love for another projected onto you because of similarities, she would never do that to anyone, let alone someone she cared about.

She pondered that last thought, when had she grown to care so much for the man standing next to her? Sure, she viewed him as a friend and treated him as such yet when did he worm his way so deeply into her heart!

Was the way he smiled at her? Called her his lady, as he-

Yet before she could ponder the feelings any further Thor took her small hand in his slightly larger and rougher one and turned to her. His blue eyes gazing into hers. "I hereby take you as my wife. To Stand by me in times of joy and woe. And vow to be your companion in this life and the next. Until the flow of time ends and we all perish, my loyalty will belong to you and you alone. As will my heart, body, and soul."

While she knew he was merely playing his part but her heart skipped a beat at his words, they filled her with a warmth she had not known she was missing. With a watery smile she recited the words and phrases drilled into her by royal tutors. Placing a hand over his heart, and he hers, she lifted her head and let her lips meet his.

They were now man and wife.

All around them she could hear cheering and laughter yet it was nothing compared to the blood rushing in her ears and the rapid beating of her heart.

It was in that one chastise kiss that she knew she was gone, she had fallen for the man she would now call her husband.

Until death did they part.


End file.
